Papá se fue
by TRod
Summary: Para Quinn su papá era su héroe que pasa cuando este fallece, como la afecta a ella y a su familia. Encontrara la felicidad. Songfic.


**Hola de nuevo, otra historia un poco triste, esta basada en la canción de Maná, Reloj Cucú, modifique un poco la letra para adaptarla. Espero que les guste. tengan todos un excelente dia, tarde o noche.**

**Los personajes no me perteneces y la canción tampoco.**

* * *

Mi papá es mi super héroe. Cuando el esta conmigo no le tengo miedo a nada, ni siquiera al monstruo que se oculta, en las noches, debajo de mi cama. Mi papá me enseñó muchas cosas como a andar en bicicleta o trepar árboles. El es mi mejor amigo y siempre juega a los piratas conmigo, no como Frannie que dice que son juegos de niño.

Es muy divertido. A el no le importa que no me guste usar vestidos y cosas rosas como a las demás niñas. El dice que yo puedo usar lo que me guste y ser como yo quiera ser siempre, que no debo de estar triste cuando los demás niños se burlen, porque ellos solo están celosos de mi. Cuando crezca quiero ser tan inteligente como el.

**El príncipe se enfrentó al terrible dragón, estaba asustado pero no dejo que el miedo lo paralizara, fue valiente, tomó su espada y dijo: dragón soy el príncipe del reino del norte y he venido aquí para rescatar a la hermosa princesa, no quiero luchar, así que te pido que solo me dejes ir por ella. El dragón muy enojado resoplo y envió una ráfaga de fuego en dirección al príncipe y...ya es hora de dormir, mi amor**- dijo papá arropandome, con mi cobija de dibujos de león, yo amaba los leones, es mi animal favorito en todo el mundo.

**Pero papá, quiero saber que pasa con el príncipe, no es justo**- me queje. No puede dejarlo así, tengo que saber si el príncipe derrota al dragón y que pasa con la princesa.

**No pequeña, ya es hora de dormir. Recuerda que la paciencia es una virtud, tienes que esperar a mañana para descubrirlo-** le dio ligero toque a mi nariz, lo que me causo un poco de cosquillas y reí.

**Esta bien pero mañana me cuentas sin falta, te amo papi**- lo abrace y le di un beso en la mejilla. Respiré su olor por un momento, me gustaba mucho hacerlo, me hacía sentir segura.

**Mañana te cuento es una promesa, yo también te amo, descansa bebé** - dijo besando mi frente, deposito una caricia en mi cabello rubio, corto y alborotado. Cerré los ojos y me dormí inmediatamente, estaba muy cansada.

_El relojito cucú sonaba, papá besó mi frente,_

_me dijo buenas noches hijita, y me apagó la luz._

_Oye cucú papá se fue, prende la luz que tengo miedo._

_Oye cucú papá se fue, prende la luz y apaga el tiempo._

Algo raro estaba pasando y yo con diez años no podía entenderlo muy bien. Casi no veía a papá y él no podía jugar conmigo. Mi mama dijo que es porque el esta un poco enfermo y tiene que ir al hospital, cuando regresa esta cansado y solo se recuesta en su habitación a dormir. Lo echo mucho de menos porque ya no tengo nadie con quien hablar y jugar. Nadie es tan genial como mi papá. Pero lo entendía, cuando yo me enfermo tampoco quiero salir de mi cama.

**Quinny bebé, ven por favor-** dijo mamá, me encontraba jugando en el patio, corrí rápido hacia ella.

**Que pasa mami-** estaba triste, en sus ojos había lágrimas. Que pasaba, ¿mi papá se había enfermado más?

**Mi amor, tengo que hablar contigo de algo**- asentí- **Tu sabes que tu papá te quiere mucho, ¿verdad?** - asentí de nuevo- **El siempre te ha amado desde antes que nacieras y aunque el no este, siempre te va a amar.**

**¿Por que? mami, mi papa tiene que ir a algún lugar**- pregunte. No, mi papa no se podía ir, el dijo que siempre iba a ser mi amigo y estaría conmigo.

**Si princesa, el tuvo que irse a un lugar muy bonito. Cuando las personas están muy enfermas a veces no pueden mejorar. Su cuerpo se cansa mucho y ellos tienen que descansar, entonces van a un lugar donde ya no se sienten enfermos nunca mas.**

**Entonces, ¿cuando va a regresar?-** estaba bien, papá ya no iba a estar enfermo y yo podía esperarlo.

**No bebé, ellos ya no pueden regresar.**

**No, no es cierto mi papá si va a regresar**- grite enojada, llore y corrí muy rápido, lo mas rápido que había corrido nunca. Mi papá iba a volver, el tenia que jugar conmigo, contarme historias en las noches y arroparme. Si el no estaba como iba a ser valiente. Necesito a mi papá, el no me puede dejar.

Ella corrió de tras de mi, nos sentamos en el pasto y me arrullaba en sus brazos mientras las dos llorábamos por papá- **Todo va a estar bien, todo va a estar bien-** susurro mientras me abrazaba.

_Esta canción de amor,_

_va para mi papá,_

_se escapó al viento, nos dejó solitas._

_Esta canción de amor,_

_va para mi mamá,_

_que aguantó todito, le dolió hasta el hueso._

Los siguientes años fueron muy duros para nosotras, fue difícil adaptarnos a la perdida de papá. Mamá tuvo que conseguir un empleo y no pasaba tanto tiempo conmigo y con mi hermana. Tuvimos que mudarnos a casa de la abuela y cambiarnos de escuela. Me hice una persona solitaria, casi no hablaba pero me daba cuenta de todo. Mama estaba siempre triste, nos mostraba una sonrisa y nunca nos faltaban sus palabras de animo, pero yo sabia que por dentro no estaba bien.

**¿Puedo pasar?-** dije tocando la puerta de la habitación de mama, podía escuchar sus sollozos- **Por favor, déjame entrar.**

**Ya voy, dame un segundo cariño-** abrió y la vi, sus ojos estaban completamente rojos e hinchados, inundados en lagrimas. Se negaba a mirarme, no quería que me diera cuenta, pero yo ya lo sabía. Ella lloraba siempre en las noches- **Que pasa, necesitas algo.**

**Sí mamá, necesito que confíes en mi, que me dejes ayudarte, que no te cierres-** dije desesperada.

**De que hablas Quinn, yo estoy bien y claro que confió en ti pequeña**- me dio la espalda.

**No, no soy pequeña. Tengo trece años pero aun así lo sé mama. Se que estas sufriendo, sé que no quieres que Frannie y yo lo notemos para que no estemos tristes. ****Pero todo esto no se trata de que ella y yo seamos felices y tu no. Somos un equipo, una familia debemos apoyarnos unas a otras y ser felices todas juntas**- mis lagrimas cayeron no lo pude evitar, tenia que ser fuerte pero no puede en ese momento- **por favor mamá.**

**Yo... yo lo echo mucho de menos, todo el tiempo**- me volteo a ver y me abrazo, llorando.

**Yo también, yo también lo extraño mucho**- no pude evitar sonreír un poco, sabia que todo mejoraría a partir de hoy.

_Es por eso que mamá,_

_lloraba en silencio, lloraba en las noches_

_y como aguantó por las mañanas._

_Oye cucú papá se fue, prende la luz que tengo miedo._

_Oye cucú papá se fue, prende la luz y apaga el tiempo._

Frannie y yo no eramos muy unidas, cuando murió papá esto cambio. Ella me defendía de los chicos que se burlaban de mi. Recuerdo que en una ocasión un niño me empujo y caí al suelo, lastimando mi mano. Frannie se molesto tanto que fue a buscarlo y lo golpeo. Se metió en un problema pero dijo que no importaba, que valió la pena por defender a su hermanita. Amo a mi hermana porque cuando murió papá ella fue la mas fuerte y siempre cuido de mi.

**¿Que haces?-** pregunto mi hermana, entrando a mi habitación y acostándose a mi lado, en la cama.

**Leo un poco, ¿Por qué?**- dije sin prestar mucha atención.

**Mmm, porque ya va a ser tu cumpleaños numero quince y quiero saber que quieres de regalo-** negué- **vamos debes de querer algo, que tal un libro o uno de esos tontos vídeo juegos que siempre te pasas jugando.**

**No tienes que regalarme nada-** deje el libro a un lado- **Sonare un poco cursi pero que estés conmigo es todo lo que pido**- se rió- **Frannie puedo preguntarte algo-** asintió viéndome fijamente- **¿Tu crees que debería cambiar?.**

**No entiendo, ¿A que te refieres con cambiar?-** pregunto extrañada.

**Ya sabes, mi apariencia, ser un poco mas femenina, usar vestidos. Todo eso-** en la escuela se burlaban de mi porque por lo general usaba jeans, tenis y camisetas con estampados de super héroes, bandas de música o caricaturas. Me gustaba estar cómoda.

**No Q, tu no debes cambiar nada, eres perfecta tal cual eres. Las personas que realmente quieran ser tus amigo y estar a tu lado, te van a querer así como eres, por lo que hay en tu cabeza y en tu corazón, no por un vestido o unas zapatillas, recuerda lo que decía papá ¿lo recuerdas verdad?**- si, yo lo recordaba, ella dijo exactamente lo que necesitaba escuchar, ella siempre sabe que decir.

**Gracias Hermana te amo, eres la mejor del mundo**- la abrace tan fuerte que creo que no podía respirar.

**Yo también te amo peque.**

_Esta canción de amor,_

_va pa´ mi hermana,_

_que crecimos juntas, lo extrañamos años._

Cuando tenia diecisiete años la conocí. Entro a mi escuela, venia de otra ciudad. Se llamaba Rachel Berry era la chica mas hermosa que había visto en toda mi vida. Nos hicimos amigas cercanas rápidamente, me encantaba pasar tiempo con ella, salir a pasear, abrazarla,escucharla cantar. Ella tenia toda su vida planeada y era genial, tan disciplinada y con su mente fija en sus metas, mamá y Frannie dijeron que era una buena influencia para mi, les encantaba tenerla en casa.

Fue de gran apoyo en esa época, entramos a la universidad, no a la misma pero si en la misma ciudad, compartimos un pequeño apartamento, todo era increíble, Rachel y yo eramos las mejores amigas, pero yo necesitaba mas.

**Papá, ¿Por que no me ama como yo a ella?-** dije mirando al cielo entre lagrimas. Me encontraba en nuestro lugar, el mio y de Rach, era un mirador a las afueras de la ciudad.

**Hoy le dije lo que he guardado tanto tiempo, que la amo, estoy enamorada de ella pero ella no me ama, ni siquiera pudo decir nada**- había organizado una cena, con la comida favorita de Rach, con velas y flores. Tenia que contarle todo, que me enamore de ella, no supe cuando pero la amaba de una forma tan profunda que cada que me toca pierdo el aliento o cuando la miraba no podía apartar mis ojos de ella. Creí que tenia una oportunidad, pero no, nada salio como yo esperaba, ella no me ama.

**Por favor papá ayúdame a olvidarla**- rogué

**Yo no quiero que me olvides-** voltee y era Rachel- **Yo quiero que me ames, que me ames siempre**- se acerco a mi y me beso, fue maravilloso como si con ese beso pudiéramos transmitirnos una a la otra todos los sentimientos, las emociones. Supe que de verdad me amaba -** Yo también te amo Quinn, no me diste tiempo de decir nada, solo saliste corriendo y estaba tan asustada salí detrás de ti pero no pude alcanzarte.**

**Shhhh, ya nada importa, solo que nos amamos-** la bese de nuevo y agradecí internamente a mi padre, aunque no obtuve respuesta, se que el me ayudo.

_Este grito de amor,_

_se lo doy al cielo,_

_le pregunto tanto, tanto, tanto, no contesta nada._

**Mamá cántame otra vez la canción que le escribiste al abuelo-** dijo un pequeño niño rubio de ojos color chocolate.

**Russell, ya sabes que la que tiene una increíble voz aquí, es mama. Yo no canto como ella-** sonreí a mi pequeño le encantaba esa canción y pedía que se la cantara cada noche antes de dormir.

**Por favor mamá**- hizo un puchero y no me pude resistir.

**¿Que haces mis dos amores?**- dijo mi esposa entrando al la habitación de nuestro hijo.

**Mama iba a cantar la canción del abuelo.**

**¿A si? que bien, yo también quiero escuchar**- me tomo de la mano y entrelazo sus dedos con los míos.

**Esta bien aquí voy...**

_Oye cucú papá se fue, prende la luz que tengo miedo._

_Oye cucú papá se fue, prende la luz y apaga el tiempo._

_Oye cucú papá se fue, prende la luz como lo extraño._

_Oye cucú papá se fue, prende la luz..._

Cuando termine, nuestro hijo ya estaba dormido, le dimos un beso cada una, lo arropamos bien y salimos de la habitación, apagando la luz.

**Te amo**- dijo Rachel abrazándome- **Los amos.**

**Te amo también, siempre los amare**- correspondí a su abrazo, me sentía feliz, plena.

Es grandioso como la vida se desarrolla. A pasado mucho tiempo desde que murió mi padre, cuando recién ocurrió, lo recordaba y lloraba porque lo echaba mucho de menos, me sentía sola pensé que jamas lograría superarlo. Hoy no se si lo haya echo, pero lo recuerdo y sonrió, porque recuerdo todo lo que me enseño, los buenos momentos que pase junto a el y agradezco el echo de que pude tenerlo como padre. Lo amé, lo amo y lo amare toda la vida, así como amo a mi madre, a mi hermana, a mi esposa y a mi hijo.


End file.
